harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts-Borgin and Burkes Vanishing Cabinet pair
A pair of Vanishing Cabinets formed a passage between Hogwarts Castle, the location of Hogwarts School and Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley. The cabinets allowed objects placed in one cabinet to appear in the other. The passage was successfully used to transport several Death Eaters from Borgin and Burkes into Hogwarts School, hence commencing the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Description The two objects are large black cabinets, though the one in Hogwarts is described as being both black and gold. The cabinets are described as very valuable. As an Entryway to Hogwarts One of the things that is stressed over and over is that Hogwarts is "unplottable", that it cannot be put on a map, and that you cannot apparate to or within it. Additionally, both in Harry's third and sixth year it is mentioned that there are spells preventing entrance via any means save the gates, which are guarded by Dementors in Harry's third year, and by locks that can be opened only by professors in his sixth. Much of the action in Harry's third year involves the secret ways in and out of the castle, and many got the impression that all such passageways are known. The Vanishing Cabinets are a way around this protection that has not as yet been guarded against. History The Vanishing Cabinet was obviously not known for the danger it represented, as neither the headmaster nor the caretaker removed it from the premises. Though they knew it was a Vanishing Cabinet, no one seemed to know it was linked to a second cabinet in the shop of Borgin and Burkes. 1992-1993 school year Peeves damaged this Cabinet in 1992 when he was persuaded by Nearly Headless Nick to drop it in a classroom right above Filch's office to get Harry out of trouble with Filch. 1995-1996 school year In 1996, Fred and George Weasley shoved Graham Montague headfirst into the Cabinet on the first floor of Hogwarts when he tried to take points away from them. Montague eventually escaped (by Apparating) and was found in a toilet's u-bend by Draco Malfoy, who summoned Professor Snape for help. Montague revealed the previously unknown powers of the Cabinets to Draco. 1996-1997 school year using the Vanishing Cabinet]] Draco then realised its usefulness. The Hogwarts Vanishing Cabinet was later moved to the Room of Requirement and in 1997, Draco Malfoy repaired it to allow a group of Death Eaters--Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Gibbon, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback--to enter Hogwarts from the Borgin & Burkes Vanishing Cabinet, in order to accomplish his plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore. 1997-1998 school year During this school year, it is unlikely that the Death Eaters used the pair of cabinets to enter the school because it was already under their control. During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when Vincent Crabbe released Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement, it was likely the Vanishing Cabinet was destroyed, along with many other artefacts hidden there. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' de:Verschwindekabinett fr:Armoire à disparaître ru:Исчезательный шкаф nl:Verdwijnkast